


Need you now

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Who knew a trip to a library will bring you this far?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. At long last! I wanted to post this on his birthday, but didn’t find the chance, so here it is. Two days later on AO3, but not less filthier asdfghjkl I apologize ahead if there are mistakes left cause I’m running on time, but I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

If there was one thing you knew, it was that libraries in the human world held nothing against the Royal Library in Devildom. Not even infamous Tianjin Binhai and Alexandria libraries could measure up to it. With many floors beneath the surface, Royal Library was one of the most stunning libraries you had ever seen. It made you wonder how in the whole wide world, Celestial Realm  _ and _ Devildom did Satan get a job in this one. Then again it  _ was _ Satan we were talking about. He could devour book after book with no stopping, knowing of things you didn’t even know existed just like you didn’t know demons and hell really existed.

Which was why you were currently gaping at the bookshelf after the bookshelf while Satan was calmly walking in front of you. As someone who loves books and even has a small share of them at home, this felt like living in a dream. It was too good to be true. You pinched yourself into the same place as you did ten times before and no wonder a small redness was already visible.

Not hearing your footsteps behind, Satan stopped and turned. He raised an eyebrow when he saw you peeking behind a bookshelf, eyes unable to stay in one place for long before you walked to the next bookshelf and repeated the same thing. He let out a silent sigh and shook his head, unsure how to keep you distracted.

“You know,” you began slowly when you finally stopped by his side. Your eyes were still all around the place, still  _ unsure _ where to look before you finally looked at him. “I  _ love _ this place. Tell me, is there a house built in? An apartment? If you say yes, I’d believe you without checking the facts.” you said ever so seriously and Satan believed you.

“I must disappoint you, but there are no apartments in this library.” He chuckled. “Rooms for staff yes, but nothing else.” He began walking once more, but this time you followed right away. “Each floor has three rooms for staff. One on each side and one in the middle. Makes it a better help when searching for books.”

“Okay, but how many … demons are working here?” you asked.

“Too many;  _ but _ then again there are always at least two by the counters beside those rooms, at least three inside to prepare books if you check them over the computer you saw on the ground floor and there’s always at least five returning the books to their right places.” He explained and you nodded intently. “Although lately, especially in the floors beneath the surface, we’re trying with a different approach to return the books. It’s something similar to the Harry Potter wizarding world.”

Your eyes widened at that. “You mean like magic?” you wiggled your fingers in front of your face and Satan laughed, nodding. “What about Little D’s?”

“They’re mostly behind in the archive, but they’re also looking if the books went to the right place.” He answered and stopped in front of the elevator. “If you wish we can check it out later.”

“I’d love to!” you agreed without hesitation.

Satan smiled at your enthusiasm before you walked inside the elevator. “I hope you don’t have other things to do today. It could prolong too late.”

“Don’t worry,” You waved with a hand. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you wrapped your arms around yourself, smiling. “If I could, I'd live in a library.”

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow, curious. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” With a shrug you followed Satan out when you reached the second floor. Your eyes widened, feeling like you just stepped into a castle instead. Shaking your head, you paced to Satan’s side, continuing; “I love books. I have two bookshelves back in the human world. I want more of course.” you grinned.

“So what kind of books are to your taste?” Satan asked as you walked down the hallway.

You kept looking around, almost missing his question. “Criminal, sci-fi, stories based on real events are cool too.” You murmured and stopped when you spotted a sofa chair amongst all those bookshelves. “Are you kidding me?” you looked at Satan, scowling. “You guys can literally sleep here on those chairs and no one would bat an eye?”

Satan looked behind you and smiled. “Sleep over the night no, but something similar.”

“You guys are no fun.” You pouted before you continued your way. “Hey, since I’m here, can I look around?” you asked, pointing behind yourself.

“Sure,” he nodded and before he could say anything else, you were long gone. Satan stood there, in the middle of the hallway, watching your fast decreasing form with wide eyes. He laughed, shaking with his head and continued with his work.

* * *

Stretching your arms, you straightened on the sofa chair you were sitting. With legs beneath you and book on your lap, you completely lost track of time. Checking the time on your D.D.D the corners of your lips twitched when you saw a couple of messages from Satan. The last one seemed to be from a couple of minutes ago, asking for a second time about your whereabouts. Feeling guilty for not responding, you decided to call him instead, after all, you didn’t exactly send him where you were in this big library.

It only rang once, when he picked it up.

“ _ Where are you? _ ”

Smiling nervously, you looked around. “Among … history, I think?”

“ _ You think? I’ve been trying to contact you for the last hour, sending you message after message only to get no response. I was ready to overthrow the whole library. _ ”

“I’m sorry!” you were quick to apologize. “I just got so absorbed into the book that it completely slipped my mind to text you where I’m at.” Placing a paper among the pages, you closed the book and stood up, but not before putting on your shoes. “Where are you? I’ll meet you halfway.” You said and looked around, noticing no one around.

“ _ Don’t worry, I’ll be there quickly. _ ”

You pouted. “Then I’ll look around a bit if you don’t mind.”

Satan chuckled. “ _ I don’t. But try to be in a visible place. _ ”

“Aye, aye sir!” you were grinning from ear to ear. Hanging up, you placed the phone on top of the book before you disappeared among the bookshelves once more.

You were humming to yourself when you felt hands on your waist. Your eyes widened and you turned your head enough to see blond hair. Satan was leaning his forehead on your shoulder, his grip tightening until you were sure it would leave marks in its wake.

“Satan?” you called quietly, softly and tried to turn, but he didn’t budge. “What’s wrong?” you asked worried and narrowed your eyebrows.

The moment his lips brushed against your skin, you remembered the incident with syrup. You blinked, but before you could speak, Satan bit on your shoulder. You flinched and the moment you took a step forward, Satan pushed you, caging you between his arms and bookshelf. You barely caught yourself only to be turned around and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. Your eyes were wide at his actions that seemed rushed and needy. Your cheeks heated up in a second when you felt a familiar sensation in your stomach.

“I’m sorry…” Satan panted, his warm breath tickling your neck.

A shiver ran down your spine as you tried to control your sudden need for more.

“I-I’ll explain everything, but I  _ need you right now _ …” his grip tightened before he nibbled on your neck, leaving a small bruise behind.

You unconsciously shut your eyes and parted your lips, a silent moan escaping. With one hand, Satan held your chin and turned it his way, his lips capturing yours while with the other he began to grope your chest. You felt something wrap around your leg.

“Can-can I?” Satan stuttered.

You found yourself nodding and Satan wasted no time to press himself closer to you. You felt his hardness through your clothes and unconsciously ground yourself against him, wanting more. The kiss was anything but soft and gentle. It was needy and rushed. He was holding you by your shoulders before he sneaked one of his hands down your arm and thigh.

Feeling goosebumps on your arms, you shiver when his hand sneaked under the vintage dress that you’re wearing. He half groaned, half moaned into the kiss when he felt your panties already damp and you felt your cheeks grow hot because now he knew. He could feel what he was doing to you. Placing hands on his shoulders, you supported yourself from falling to the floor because the next moment he pressed a finger to your heat, making you gasp in anticipation.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” Satan cursed when he pulled away and it only dawned on you in that same moment he already had one finger inside. He looked into your eyes. “Is this your first time?” he breathed out as he pulled the finger back out, rubbing at your clit instead.

You moaned at the loss, but shook with your head. “Well…” you began, but stopped. You were the first to avert your gaze, feeling embarrassed to admit it. “I-I tried d-different things.” You stuttered and moaned when every once in a while he slid his finger inside. His fingers felt completely different than yours did. It felt so much better. He was already filling you with just one. How much fuller will you be when he penetrates you?

Leaning closer, Satan began to trail his kisses down your jaw and beneath and then to your neck, making it almost impossible to focus on anything else. You closed your eyes, your fingers going through his blond hair that felt so soft to the touch. Adding another finger, you gripped his hair tighter when you felt something wrap around your panties and tear them apart. Eyes widening, you looked down and bit your lower lip, seeing his tail forming and twirling around your waist.

“Does it bother you?” Satan spoke, his lips peppering your shoulders.

You shook your head and he cursed silently when his fingers easily slipped inside.

“You’re so wet…” he growled, gritting his teeth. “Does it turn you on to see my tail?”

You felt the tail wrap itself around your waist harder, its sharpness almost prodding through the dress and into your skin. You were dripping over his fingers, but couldn’t find it in yourself to care more than you did for the fact that you wanted  _ more _ . More of his touch, more of  _ him _ .

“Tell me …” Satan whispered against your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine. “What did you do?  _ How _ did you do it?”

“M-mostly w-with fingers—” You gasped when his fingers went deeper inside you.

“And?” he growled, relishing at watching your expression.

“P-pillow!” you stuttered with a moan following right behind. “Fuck, Satan!” you gripped on his upper arms, biting your lower lip.

“Did you do it since you came to Devildom?” he asked, his green eyes focused solely on you.

You parted your lips, panting as your hips rocked against his hand, wanting more friction. A whine escaped you when he stilled his movements, which made you look at him with tears brimming in your eyes.

“Answer me, kitten.”

“Yes!” you nodded rapidly. “I-I did it here a-as well!” you stuttered, cheeks hot both from embarrassment and lust that was overwhelming you each second more. “I-I wanted to do it with you so much…” you admitted and widened your eyes when you realized what you just spoke.

Satan stilled completely, his own eyes wide as he stared at you. The edges of his tail prodding through your dress and digging into your skin. It was wrapped around you possessively, marking you with its sharp edges like it wanted you to remember to whom you belonged.

You covered your face and moaned at the loss of his fingers inside you when he pulled them out and grabbed your hands instead. He pried them off your face and you realized his cheeks were dark.

“You have no idea how long I waited to hear this.” He was the first to break the silence only to capture your lips with his, shoving you against the bookshelf. His hands gripped yours tight as his tongue slipped into your mouth, deepening the kiss. He released your hands soon after and you went with fingers through his hair, tugging on the edges, making him moan.

He grinded against you and you could feel his bulge which made you grind back, trying to match up with him. This time you didn’t care if someone heard you, because the next moment he was sliding into you painfully slowly, relishing at every gasp and moan that left your lips as your fingers dug into his scalp.

“Fuck, you’re so tight …” he growled against your lips. Once completely inside you, he stopped to let you adjust before he began to move slowly. He raised one of your legs for better access and you let him.

Your eyes fluttered open, looking up into the ceiling. There was pain, but it slowly turned into pleasure and you wanted  _ more _ . “F-faster, please…” you whispered and Satan complied.

His thrusts became faster, slamming into you harder. His hands were on your waist, trying to keep you in place as his tail trailed up your side, swiping itself over your lips. You parted them and it slipped inside. You shut your eyes, moaning around his tail, completely oblivious to green eyes that watched you. Your walls clenched around his cock and Satan groaned. He leaned down and nibbled on your neck, leaving a small bruise in its wake.

“I-I was always-ah thinking of you …” you moaned.

“Y-yeah?” Satan stuttered. “What were you thinking? What was I doing to you?”

Your cheeks heated up. "Y-you took me from be-behind while I was supporting my-self on the w-wall." you stuttered.

Satan leaned forward and began to kiss your neck and collarbones. "What else?" He whispered, taking his time in pleasuring you as his thrusts became rather painfully slow and teasing.

"You-you used fingers y-you make me c-come t-two times in a row…" you gasped when he stilled completely inside, his cock reaching even deeper. His tail wrapped itself around your neck, making it slightly harder to breathe, but not enough to make you unconscious. You shut your eyes, your walls clenching around his cock more than before.

"You like that?" Satan asked as his tail tightened its grip just a bit harder.

You parted your lips, moaning in answer.

"What a filthy girl you are." He snarled and began to pound into you, taking you by surprise. You yelped and held onto his shoulders, unable to hide your moans and pants, your nails digging into his shirt.

"If you won't stay quiet someone will come to check." He said against your lips. "But maybe that's what you want," he gritted his teeth; "since you're swallowing me more than you possibly can." His tail lessened it's grip around your neck and it trailed down, sliding along his cock.

Your eyes shot wide open when it slid inside along his cock. "Satan!" You hissed his name, tensing at the sudden penetration.

Satan began to pamper you with kisses on your cheeks, over the tears that escaped. You panted, trying to relax, but it was hard because he began to move slow, yet stilling every now and then. You leaned your forehead on his shoulder, unconsciously biting into the soft material beneath, as pain began to turn into pleasure and you soon started to beg for more. And Satan gave in.

Watching your expression filled with nothing but pleasure edged him on. He reached for your hands, fingers intertwining as he leaned them on each side of your head on the bookshelf behind you. He completely ignored the book that fell down by your feet.

"Shit!" You cursed, feeling you were close. "Shit, shit, shit…" you painted and Satan paced up, his pants, hot breath mixing with yours. "I'm so close, Satan. Please!" You begged and looked at him with tears in your eyes.

"I'm close too, kitten. S-so close." He whispered and when he felt your walls tighten around his cock, he pulled you into a kiss that prevented you from moaning even louder. He didn’t want to have more company than there already was. With a few more thrusts he was quick to follow you, stilling inside you completely. He grunted with eyes shut and it was your turn to pamper him with kisses along his face, a small smile breaking on your lips.

Satan mirrored it, pulling you into another kiss that was gentle, soft to touch.

After you both caught your breath, Satan pulled out of you and you felt his cum dripping down your thigh. A shiver ran down your spine at the odd feeling, but frowned when you saw Satan was staring at you. He was quick to dress himself and thankfully you wore a dress so you didn't need much fixation aside from your hair.

"What?" You asked, head tilted on the side, trying to ignore the slick on your thighs that freely ran down.

"Have you checked the books you wish to bring along?" He asked like the two of you just didn't have sex between the bookshelves.

"I don't need any." You smiled and reached for his hand that he didn't hesitate to take. He raised it and pressed a kiss on the back, smiling as he stared directly into your eyes.

Your cheeks heated up, but your head snapped towards the footsteps that were coming closer. Your heart paced up and Satan chuckled as he pulled you closer and turned you both around so he managed to hide you completely. Peeking over his shoulder, you spotted a Little D with green horns. Your eyes widened, recognizing it.

“What?” Satan’s voice was slightly harsh, directed at the Little D, who didn’t seem to be bothered by it. As a matter of fact it looked slightly disappointed, which confused you.

His green eyes stared at Satan before they focused on you. Blinking a couple of times, he turned and left, not a word spoken.

“What was that?” you murmured more to yourself than to Satan.

Satan pursued lips into a thin line. You looked at him and he couldn’t resist kissing you on the lips. Your eyes widened at his gesture and his lips turned into a smirk.

“Don’t pay attention to him.” he said, his fingers intertwined with yours, giving your hand a small squeeze.

You hummed and tilted head to the side. “Why?” you asked, looking at him. “I wanted to talk with him.” you pouted and Satan laughed.

“You’ll have many chances later.” he pulled you to his side, his tail wrapping itself around your waist.

Your breath hitched before you felt something being put over your shoulders. Your eyes widened seeing it was his jacket and you looked at him confused.

“For your dress.” he mumbled under his breath, his cheeks turning into a darker shade.

You blinked and looked down, seeing it was slightly torn around your waist. Covering your face, you couldn’t stop the heat from spreading over your cheeks and ears, remembering how his tail  _ felt _ around you. You buried your face into his chest, hands clinging on his shirt as you groaned. He chuckled, kissing top of your head.

“Come on, let’s go back.”

“What about the books and your work?” you were confused.

The corners of his lips twitched into a teasing smile and it dawned on you.

You gaped at him and you slapped his arm. "I can't believe you!" You hissed, feeling the embarrassment three times more. "We could've gotten caught!"

"But we didn't." He said. Who was he to tell you that you had a small company towards the end? "Also it's been one of my many ideas to try out." He admitted and added; "Don't deny it wasn't yours either." when you were about to argue.

You closed your mouth, unable to say anything, because he was right. It was indeed one of your many ideas to go through with. Letting out a sigh, you shook with your head, murmuring; "Can't believe you did this to me." more to yourself.

Satan's chuckle reached your ears and you slapped his arm once again, trying to glare at him, but unable to do so for long. It was something you came to realize soon after you arrived into Devildom. You had an abnormal weak spot for the Avatar of Wrath.

"So," Satan woke you from your thoughts. "Where do you want to try next time?"

Blinking, you stared at him before you burst into laughter. "If I say Diavolo's throne would you dare?" You smirked.

It was a joke, you wanted to say. But the way his expression remained serious and rid of any emotions as he thought it through sent a chill down your spine. It was of excitement and not of being terrified that you even came up with that idea. Instead of saying anything you continued to remain silent as you waited for his response.

Satan blinked at you before he leaned down and whispered into your ear; "Well if you truly wish to do that, who am I to tell you no? Do you think he'd notice?"


End file.
